Dear Cosmo,
by Poke-lover
Summary: A group of poetry lined up to be a story between Cosmo and Tails as letters from the two-tailed fox
1. Chapter 1

Dear Cosmo,

I write to you in sorrow,  
my cheeks are smeared in blue.  
My hopes keep on waiting,  
for my time with you.

My hand, it trembles softly,  
as I write upon the page.  
Tears drop like rainfall,  
it fills me with infident rage.

I keep on having dreams,  
of us holding hands.  
Keeps me from falling asleep at night,  
the dream of which still stands.

My friends, they try to help me,  
but would never understand.  
What it feels to be alone,  
and move without a hand.

To stive forward, you are weak,  
I fall into a grave.  
And be buried alive inside my heart,  
love is all you crave.

My heart, it is broken,  
only you could fix it up.  
But you are gone, from my life,  
it leaves my good and stuck.

Sincerly, Tails 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Cosmo,

I hear your voice calling,  
it rings within my ears.  
As I lay alone in bed tonight,  
it brings me close to tears.

The way you held my hand,  
as we watched the moon together.  
It brought me joy and love,  
a love that ceased to wither.

But when you left and died,  
caused by a hand of mine.  
I can't help but think about you,  
never to be fine.

Oh, how my heart beats for you,  
but you are gone.  
It haunts me every night,  
it hurts me with everyone.

The feeling you brought me,  
it would always bring a smile.  
In the face of death,  
I smile, it could be seen for a mile.

But now that smile,  
has turned into a frown.  
My thoughts are broken up,  
it always brings me down.

They say you would live on,  
within my memories.  
But all that does is give me pain,  
it feels like a conspiricy.

I am getting tired now,  
I will write to you very soon.  
To show how much I love you,  
love from a little kitsune.

Love, Tails


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Cosmo,

I thought I heard your voice one night,  
while sleeping in my room.  
A magical feeling filled me,  
like us holding hands.  
Sweet bliss beamed me,  
but it also reminded me of your doom.  
The tears had started flowing again,  
the blesses which still stands.

I thought I felt your lips on mine,  
like that one time before.  
That deathly time you left us,  
still is permanent in my mind.  
I wish for that feeling again,  
the feeling, I wish, I had more.  
And I also wish,  
that I could leave the pain behind.

Sincerely, Tails


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Cosmo,

Life has gone away from me,  
sours up my day.  
Thoughts of you kill me inside,  
there seems to be no other way.

As i hold this knife against my throat,  
I think about your smile.  
Gleaming brightly in the night,  
will lead me under a pile.

Six feet is where I'll go,  
soon after the bell.  
I'll meet you up in heaven,  
if not, then I'm in hell.

Sincerely, Tails


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Cosmo,**

The lost is in my head,  
Swirling like a cloud,  
With its mist circling like vultures.

The memories of me,  
Fading into dust,  
With the veil of dirt revealed.

How did I survive,  
How did I live,  
I asked myself why.

Maybe it was you,  
Maybe it was you,  
I would repeat as I tried to sleep at night.

The hospital is uncomfortable,  
The food I taste is bland.  
But what sweetened the taste of livelihood, was you.

**Loving you forever, Tails.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Cosmo,**

"Don't be scared, Tails."  
I shook my head a sighed.  
I am now hearing her voice,  
I must've lost my mind.

"Don't cry, Tails."  
Ahh, she's at it again.  
Mind? Why do you torment me?  
Insanity a LEVEL TEN!

"Can you hear me, Tails?"  
No, I can't, you're not there.  
Why do you whisper in my ear,  
the coat of the weak you tear.

"I'm always with you, Tails."  
You can't be here, no one is here.  
The impossibillities are horrendous,  
I shake the bed in fear.

"I won't be here forever, Tails."  
You can't leave where you never go.  
The ball was a rock, twisted,  
strung up to swing to and fro.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Cosmo,

My friends stare in silence,  
my pale face stared back.  
I lost a few, to the grim realities of the situation,  
a knife is a dangerous thing.  
Rocky cliffs are climbed,  
Falling to the depths.  
I could not make up my mind at all, was that fate?  
My house is empty with those who are there,  
no one I could recognized.  
Even the mirror on the wall with that fox in it,  
was lost to me.

Cosmo, I would cry,  
but Sonic was there.  
Just as upset. Just as a hypocrite to life as I was,  
I dont know how to react.

sincerely, Tails


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Cosmo,  
**  
"The days go by." I replied with a sigh,  
to Sonic who visited alone.  
My loneliness was hard to miss,  
when I'm all open and prone.  
He shook his head at my request to be dead,  
and answered with a wanted plea.  
"Tails my brother, you are unlike any other.  
Who'd miss you most but me?"  
The hospital was cold were men could grow old  
and die in their final sleep.  
The pain and deceased was prominent at least,  
where the shadows grow to creep.  
I'd lay in quiet, but my mind in riot  
but silent for all to see.  
Was my mind soon lead to a river of red,  
where a boatman asked for a fee.


End file.
